Glenn Goldstein
Glenn Goldstein is a stuntman and stunt actor who was a background stunt actor in several episodes of and . In addition he worked as a production assistant for several weeks on a location shoot for . Goldstein received no credit for his work. Trousers worn by Goldstein in one of his appearances were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and were also worn by Ethan Phillips. For the Voyager episode "Nemesis", Goldstein filmed his scenes on Wednesday , Friday , and Thursday on Paramount Stage 16. Goldstein received a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Film (producing, directing, acting, minor writing) from the University of Syracuse and has been a Star Trek fan. He studied acting under Doug Warhit, has doubled for stars such as and , and has performed in music videos for artists such as Dr. Dre and in video games such as Wing Commander IV. Among his stunt work are the television series Boston Public (starring Jeri Ryan) where he worked as a stunt double in a car chase, Pacific Blue, Seinfeld (starring Jason Alexander), Power Rangers, Cold Case, NCIS, Alias (2002, with Terry O'Quinn and Joseph Ruskin and stunt work by Shauna Duggins), created and produced by J.J. Abrams, and JAG (2003, with Alicia Coppola, Zoe McLellan, and Vyto Ruginis and stunt coordinated by Diamond Farnsworth). Goldstein also performed stunts in films such as Double Dragon (1994), Strange Days (1995), Crimson Tide (1995), Barb Wire (1996), Street Corner Justice (1996, with Beverly Leech, Clint Howard, Shelly Desai, Max Daniels, Jeff Cadiente, and stunt work by Dan McCann, Paul E. Short, and Warren A. Stevens), Volcano (1997), American History X (1998, with Jennifer Lien and Avery Brooks), Alien Resurrection (1998), Godzilla (1998), Three Kings (1999, with stunts by Chino Binamo, Jay Caputo, Paul Eliopoulos, Max Daniels, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Eddie Matthews, Chris Sayour, John Escobar, and Spiro Razatos), The General's Daughter (1999), Supernova (2000), Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001, with John DeMita, Jim Metzler, Tony Amendola, Greg Ellis, Andrei Sterling, and stunts by John Alden, Rick Avery, Charlie Brewer, Tony Brubaker, Scott Alan Cook, Phil Culotta, Alex Daniels, Mark De Alessandro, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Kevin Derr, Mark Donaldson, Ousaun Elam, Allan Graf, Chris Howell, Hubie Kerns, Lane Leavitt, Eddie Matthews, Pat McGroarty, Monte Rex Perlin, Peewee Piemonte, Darrin Prescott, Rick Sawaya, Paul E. Short, Mike Watson, and Brian J. Williams), War Stories (2003, with Jeffrey Nordling, Ed Begley, Jr., Michael Reilly Burke, and Mark Harelik), Cradle 2 the Grave (2003, with Gabrielle Union, Michael Jace, Tim Storms, Tom McCleister, Chic Daniel, Daniel Dae Kim, Troy Brenna, Kevin Grevioux, and stunts by Dan Barringer, Doug Coleman, Brennan Dyson, Mike Justus, Steve Kelso, Lane Leavitt, Angela Meryl, Chris Palermo, Peewee Piemonte, Austin Priester, Darrin Prescott, Tim Rigby, Scott Rogers, Katie Rowe, and Monica Staggs), and The Kingdom (2007). Star Trek appearances File:Bajoran slave 1 2346.jpg|Bajoran slave laborer (uncredited) File:Vori commando 1.jpg|Vori commando (uncredited) File:Kyrian Commando 1.jpg|Kyrian commando (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Badly burned alien (uncredited) External links * * Glenn Goldstein at ModelMayhem.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Production associates